Bucky(Winter Soldier) (Earth-TRN123)
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes a.k.a. The Winter Soldier was Captain America's former partner during World War II. Appearance Origin Bucky was a member of the US Army and partner of Steve Rogers, James Howlett, Robert Frank. During World War Two, Bucky seemingly died. However, he was taken to Belarus and experimented on by the Red Skull, Arnim Zola who brainwashed him and gave him a variant of the super soldier serum, turning him into the Winter Soldier. Ghosts of the Past In modern times, the Winter Soldier infiltrated the Avengers Tower and got hold of the Red Skull for revenge, who was being imprisoned by the Avengers at the time. He used the Aven-Jet as a distraction to escape in the sewers, where Captain America followed him. Steve tried to convince the Winter Soldier to give the Skull back, as he had valuable information on Thanos, but Bucky knocked him out and escaped by climbing on a train. Captain America caught up with them, but the Winter Soldier escaped in a drone, and caused an explosion in the train tracks to slow him down. Falcon used a tracking device that Black Widow had been put in the Red Skull to pin the Winter Soldier's location to a missile silo in New Jersey. After pinning the Red Skull to one of the missiles, the Winter Soldier found the tracking device and destroyed it. Having realized the Avengers would come for him, Bucky launched all the missiles in the base. Captain America and Falcon tracked down one of the missiles headed to Belarus, the place where the Winter Soldier had been created, as the rest of the team dealt with the other missiles. On the missile, Captain America was confronted by the Winter Soldier after trying to free the Red Skull. Captain America tried to make the Winter Soldier understand that if he let the missiles hit their targets, he would only finally become what the Red Skull wanted, a villain. With 27 seconds for impact, the Winter Soldier escaped the missile. Captain America would manage to disarm it with the help of the Falcon. Spectrums When Captain America, Thor and Iron Man destroyed the "power amplifier" that Ant-Man built for Doctor Spectrum, Spectrum used his power prism to unleash the fears and regrets of the three latters. In Cap's case, it was the guilt of his involvement in Bucky becoming the Winter Soldier. The prism's nightmare version of Bucky claimed that Cap had left him to die and that he was lying to himself when Cap stated he tried to save Bucky. Cap was able to defeat Nightmare Winter Soldier by admitting that his inability to save Bucky was something he would always have to live with, causing Nightmare Winter Soldier to return to the power prism. Powers and Abilities * 'Medically Enhanced Attributes:-' Due to Hydra's Super Soldier Serum infusion & a powerful vibranium based cybernetic arm, being placed upon his missing left arm; he gained a vast array of physical attributes, which combined with rigorous training makes him a powerful soldier. ** 'Enhanced Strength:-' He has shown to be able to go hand-to-hand in combat with Captain America & hurt him through his durability with his right hand. His left arm is cybernetic & has greater strength than Captain America. ** 'Enhanced Speed:-' He has shown to have the exact amount of inhuman speed as Captain America. Through years of rigorous training, he has increased his speed beyond Captain America's limits. ** 'Enhanced Agility:-' He has shown slightly greater agility than the likes of Captain America, likely due to his super-enhanced abilities combined with rigorous training. ** 'Regenerative Healing Factor:-' His blood has a regenerative healing factor in its system, which regenerates his injuries at an accelerated rate. It seems unlikely that he can regrow limbs. This constant cellular regeneration is causing his aging process to come to a complete stop. This healing factor makes him very difficult to kill. * 'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:-' He has mastered almost every form of martial arts, being able to rival with the likes of Captain America with relative ease. Me is also a master-level marksman. * 'Espionage Agent:-' He is a master of manipulation, tracking, marksmanship, tactical analysis, espionage skills, assassinations & computer hacking. He also has other espionage skill such as vehicular driving, escaping, disguise, gadgetry, weaponry & thievery expertise. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Neutral Category:Super Soldiers Category:Stealth Force Category:Cyborgs Category:Healing Factor Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeance Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Americans Category:Captain Americas Rogue Gallery Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Avengers Category:Marksmanship Category:Male Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Agents Category:Spy Category:Military Category:Code of Honor Category:World War 2 Category:Humans Category:Black Panthers Rogues Gallery Category:Warrior Category:Hydra Category:Amnesia